1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising equipment and more particularly to a training bar for guiding a visually handicapped runner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past several years there has been an upsurge in the popularity of exercise, especially exercise of the aerobic variety which requires vigorous prolonged exertion. Aerobic exercise is known to provide many benefits including the strengthening of the cardiovascular system (heart, lungs and blood vessels). One of the most popular sources of aerobic exercise is running which requires little or no equipment and can be done almost anywhere.
Individuals who are blind or are otherwise visually handicapped are unable to safely enjoy many of the benefits of running. Running in place or running on a treadmill is often found to be wearisome or monotonous and therefore unacceptable. If street or track running is attempted, the handicapped persons presently must grasp from the rear the waist or shoulders of a sighted person running ahead of him. This form of running is disadvantageous in that neither runner can run naturally or freely. If either runner runs with a natural stride, the other person's running will be interfered with, consequently both runners must run with a short, awkward gait. Furthermore, the non-sighted person must run stooped over with both arms extended forward rather than swinging naturally.
An apparatus which would permit a visually handicapped person to run naturally on a track or crosscountry would be ideal. Such an apparatus should be light in weight, low in cost and easily transportable. Furthermore, such an apparatus should permit relatively hazard-free running, even in the presence of obstacles such as trees or the like.